


The Sun and the Silver-tongue

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Internalized racism, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Kind of rapey, Loki has a lot of mental problems, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Pseudo-Incest, Thanos is shit, slight AU, slight mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Post Thor: Ragnarok. Small little tidbits of Loki and Thor's relationship.





	The Sun and the Silver-tongue

“I need a queen,” Thor murmured against Loki’s neck before placing another kiss to the snow pale skin. Under his armor and clothes, Loki sported multitudes of bruises courtesy of Thor. He’d been doing a pretty good job so far of ensuring that Thor left no marks where they could be seen by anyone. Having to keep up the dual illusion of both his Asgardian appearance and bruises could be difficult at times. 

Now, with his brother’s hand snaking its way under the trickster god’s underclothes, Loki hadn’t been able to push the thunderer off him. 

“Terrible foreplay, brother mine.” Loki grunted out when Thor’s thump brushed over the top of Loki’s cock before attempting to quiet a moan. The difference between having sex on this ship and in the palace as that everyone could hear everything. The very last thing Thor needed right now was for their people to know their newly crowned king was fucking his little brother. Adopted or not. 

“I want you.” The thunderer murmured, pulling away just enough to look into the younger god’s eyes. Loki looked beautiful like this, on his back his black raven locks spread around him like a dark halo. His chest and neck beginning to bruise with proof of Thor’s love. 

His brother’s eyes squinted in confusion for a moment. 

“You have me,” for however long you can bare to have me at your side. Loki had no doubt that this bliss would not last. He would inevitably do something wrong- something that could possibly make him loose his dear brother forever. 

When that day happened- whatever he did to Thor, Loki knew he would end his own life. When Thor had revealed he still wanted Loki at his side after everything Loki had done- after all the people he hurt, both mortal and immortal alike, the mischief god felt hope for the first time in seemingly decades. 

That maybe he wouldn’t fuck it all up again. Maybe he wouldn’t lose Thor the way he’d lost everyone else. 

Now, Thor was all that remained of – of everything. Of his home, his past, his life. Thor, at some point, had become the sun of Loki’s life. And he would be damned if anyone else hurt that sun. At this point, he’d rather be dead then be forced from Thor’s side. 

The betrayal in the hangar was simple. The black-haired god had been afraid. The honey sweet words that had fallen from his brother’s lips had been too good.  
He hadn’t wanted to fall, or to admit that he’d fallen long ago. 

“I meant what I said, Loki. I want you at my side. As my brother,” here the thunderer placed a kiss to Loki’s cheek.

“As my master sorcerer” a kiss to Loki’s neck came next. 

“and as my Queen.” Thor finished pressing a kiss to Loki’s lips. Their harsh kissing having caused the sorcerer’s lips to go blood red. 

“If you’ll have me.” The golden god pulled away, bringing Loki up with him so they were sitting. 

“Thor- I,” he felt his throat chocking up. He wanted to bring up an illusion so Thor wouldn’t see the tears beginning to form. Loki wanted this- wanted it longer then he could ever admit to. 

“I cannot promise I won’t do anything wrong.” 

A smile formed on Thor’s face, he brushed another kiss against Loki’s lips. 

“Trust me as you once did, be more than just a trickster. I have faith in you, my brother.” 

“If we’re really doing this, then,” Loki closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out with his magic to the hidden dimension he had stored as much of Asgard he could.  
Pulling through it, Loki grasped the bright blue cube from the dimension. His brother stared at him, the one-eyed glance reminding the trickster all too much of Odin. 

“What do you know about infinity stones?”

Loki had listened with rapt attention as Thor filled him in on everything that had happened since Loki faked his death on Svaratlfheim. 

When he got to the part about Ultron and the Vision, the trickster looked particularly intrigued and Thor knew that when they got to Earth Loki would undoubtedly hunt down the android. 

“If this is true, then we are doomed.” Loki looked away, forcing himself to look out the window into the starry space they passed at sub-lightspeed. 

“Loki, what it is?” Thor reached over, gently holding his brother’s face. Holding- touching his brother once again gave Thor a special kind of rush. 

“I was not completely truthful before, about when I fell from the Bifrost.” 

A small smile glinted on Thor’s face, the worry he felt from Loki’s reaction diminishing just a bit. 

“When have you ever?” 

Loki snickered, his brother’s words calming him just a bit. 

“Do you recall the spell I placed on the Hawk?” 

Thor’s blonde brows scrunched together in confusion for a moment “You mean Clint?”

Loki couldn’t help but think of how different his brother looked now with short hair. While Thor was still on the fence on if he liked it or not, Loki thought it suited his brother very well. It made the golden god looked ragged, it fit the refugee status they all now held. 

“Yes. Do you recall the spell?” He repeated. 

Thor nodded, still looking rather confused before it dawned on him. The pain and anger- which Loki noted with a level of surprise that was directed at Thor himself- was obvious on his brother’s face. 

“Loki,” Thor murmured, pulling Loki into his tight grasp. His muscled and callused hands brushing through Loki’s hair to calm him. The small sobs and shaking erupting from the frost giant broke Thor’s heart. 

“I am so sorry- I didn’t notice I should have noticed.” Green eyes- his brother had green eyes not blue! How much of a fool was he?

“He’s terrible Thor, I can’t- “ 

Thor had only heard this tone in Loki’s voice once before. After the ordeal with Svaðilfari, when Odin had forced Loki to bare the son of the stallion. It did not take someone as smart as Banner to put two and two together. 

He would destroy this Thanos, this supposed titan. He would rip Thanos’ eyes out, rip his innards outside and force him to withstand every kind of torture the aseir could think of. 

He would pay for what he did to Loki. 

“Thor,” Loki murmured, kissing the corner of Thor’s lips, bringing him back to the here and now “If you want to do this, if you truly do I will do all I can to keep our people and you safe. That being said, if the rumors I’ve heard of the power gem are true than Thanos will be looking for this.” He gestured to the tesseract. 

“For now, put it back in that pocket dimension of yours. When we get to Earth, the Avengers will figure out what to do with Thanos.” 

The mention of the Avengers made the younger god shiver. 

Thor grinned “Don’t worry about them. Do not worry about anything, my queen.” 

Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “As you wish, my king.”

-  
The people had been surprisingly happy to hear their king had chosen a queen. With all of the chaos lately, the loss of their home- it gladdened the hurt people to know their monarchy was still strong. 

It didn’t matter much that Thor had chosen his adopted brother to be his queen. Most of the people had been quite happy under Loki-as-Odin’s rule. 

Loki as Thor’s queen would also begin to prove the many stories they told of Jotunheim were false. There was no point in keeping the secret hidden any longer. 

Jotun’s were intersex, and Loki was no different. He would easily be able to bare Thor’s heir. 

The wedding would also give the people of Asgard something to look forward to, as their fate as a culture and peoples remained uncertain.  
-

When they finally arrived on Earth, Loki and Thor were the first to exit the ship. Not far behind them came the Hulk, Valkyrie and Heimdall. 

Waiting for them was not what any of them expected. What had been the Avenger’s tower was gone, so they had landed the ship in upstate New York near the new Avenger’s facility. 

The Ironman, and his friend Captain Rhodes stood waiting for them, as well as a handful of other Stark industries soldiers who had once worked for SHIELD. The Captain was noticeably missing, as was the Widow, Archer, Falcon, and Wanda. 

Thor hadn’t noticed, at first, that the Vision was floating above them- watching them all. 

Near him, on the edge of the roof in a runner’s position was a younger hero that Thor did not recognize. 

Stark and Rhodes had aimed their weapons at Loki the second they saw him, until the Hulk roared, pushing Loki behind him as if to protect him. “No hurt Hulk’s friend!”

The trickster god had to hold back a laugh when the avengers all looked at one another in confusion. Thor grinned at his bride and the beast before taking Loki’s hand in his. They had a lot to discuss. 

-  
“No, no no!” Thor screamed, watching with growing horror as Loki’s unconscious body was picked up by the purple skinned monster. He struggled against the monsters keeping him in place. Seeing the titan touch his queen fueled Thor with an anger of such magnitude he was surprised he hadn’t already erupted in lightning. 

Thanos grinned at him “I’d thank you Odinson for bringing me my favorite toy back but I knew he would come back to me one day.” 

Thor screamed and bright blue lightning exploded out of the god like nothing anyone had ever seen before. 

No one would ever touch Loki again, Thor would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow holy damn I don't think I've ever written this ship before. But damn I enjoyed writing this. I should write more Loki/Thor or really maybe just something not Star Wars.... Also, these little stories are loosely held together.If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
